


The Black swan

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Maybe OOC, Meant To Be, Teen Romance, i need a pb&j sandwich, my fingers hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: “Korra needed this. That's what the doctor had told her. She couldn't live in the orphanage back in the city. The air was polluted. It would be harmful to her health. So, he sent her down to live with her new foster family in the small town of Portsmouth, New Hampshire.”But Please read the notes, it has some important info.





	1. Sato's Boats, Bait, and Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> I think I may be on to something. 
> 
> Whatever I don't tell you here, I'll mention it sometime in the story.  
> So in this fic, Korra and Asami start off at a young age. This takes place in the year 2004 and up. They'll get older as the fic progresses. Anything else, ask in the comments.
> 
> This is somewhat Asami's boat looks like;  
> http://www.boats.com/power-boats/2004-back-cove-29-6571668/#.WmlAhKinGyK
> 
> I've got this WHOLE story plotted out and everything. Like I even put together a plot diagram.  
> My English teacher would be so proud.  
> Anyways... 
> 
> yeah so, this is un-beta'd.
> 
> And I'm not sure how that works but I assume its someone who reads the chapter before you post it?
> 
> Uh huh. I need one of those.
> 
> So if you're interested...
> 
> here's my email;  
> karlar6791@gmail.com

* * *

 

Korra walked along the edge of Hampton beach. The sun, now setting on the horizon. the sweet smell of ocean salt wafted through her nostrils. seagulls, flying in the sky above her.

 She needed this. That's what the doctor had told her. She needed to get away from her stressors. She couldn't live in the orphanage back in the city. The air was polluted. It would be harmful to her health. So, they sent her down to live with her new foster family down in the small town of Portsmouth, New Hampshire. " _The view up there is amazing"_ , he had said. " _it's a small town, I'm sure you'll make friends quick_."

 "I haven't seen anyone all day." she said out loud.

 "Seriously?!"

 Korra looked up and saw a raven-haired girl ahead, fussing over a plastic beach ball that the waves had stolen. She wore a long, white dress that reached her ankles. Small black heels adorned her feet. Her dark locks pooled around her shoulders gracefully. Korra looked down at herself. All she was in was a blue checkered flannel and ripped jean-shorts, and not-so-white van due to the wet sand she had been walking on. She'll deal with that later.

 "I got it!" she said, breaking into a jog. She didn't even stop to take her shoes off, and just treated in after the ball. Upon reaching it, she picked it up and threw it over at the lighter-skinned girl.

 "Thank you." She eyed Korra for a second before she said, "You didn't take your shoes off. Don't you care that they'd get wet?"

 "It's no problem. I was going to wash them later anyways..." Silence dropped in the air between them as they stood there staring at each other. But, it was comfortable. So Korra didn't mind.

 "I like your hair." The other girl said with a smile.

 "Really? I just got it cut a few days ago... I wasn't really into it." Korra smiled back.

 "It's nice... looks soft too." Now the girl was grinning. Korra couldn't help but compliment her back.

 "I uh. Like your dress." With that, the girl's grin fell. And Korra felt a twinge of sadness at the loss.

 "Thanks. I just came from a wedding."

 So that's where everyone went. "You don't look happy about it."

 The girl toed a seashell nearby. "My dad married his girlfriend."

 "That's cool. So, she's your stepmother now?"

 The girl scoffed. "More like my step- _monster_."

 Korra snorted at the word. She let a small laugh when the other girl giggled. "Is she that bad?"

 The girl shrugged. Soon, the two were walking alongside each other along the shoreline. The sun had long ago set, and the stars were out. Korra learned that the girl's name was Asami. Her father owned a small boat supply shop here in town. And being only 13, she knew a boat inside and out like the palm of her hand. She had said that she loved to design and build boats with her father, which apparently, her stepmother disapproved of. Saying that that was 'wrong and immoral' for young girls to be doing things that only men would do.

 "How come I've never seen you around here Korra?" Asami had asked.

 "I just moved here with my foster parents. I used to live down in New York, but the doctor said the air was to dirty and that it would be bad for my health."

 "Oh no, you're sick?" Asami moved to take Korra's hands in her own. And Korra saw nothing but genuine concern in her green eyes.

 "No! I mean, it's nothing serious. Just asthma." Asami's features softened. The worry in her eyes shifted to curiosity.

 "You said foster parents?" Korra nodded. "Who are you staying with?"

 Korra couldn't remember their last names. "Uh, Tenzin? Pema? They have three kids, one on the way?" Asami's face was now pensive. "They-"

 "Ah!" Asami seemed really happy. "Mr. and Mrs. Winds! I'm friends with their eldest, Jinora. Great people. I'm sure you'll love them." She said.

 "Yeah, their families have lived here for two generations now." Korra said.

 "No wonder they didn't attend the wedding. They were busy moving you in." Asami grinned. "Mr.Winds is a good friend of my dad's-"

 Asami's voice drowned out in Korra's ears. She admired how in such little time, Korra had grown to like the other girl. Maybe moving here wasn't as bad as she originally thought it would be.

 "KORRA! SHARK!" Asami screeched.

 "Huh? What? WHERE!" Korra frantically took hold of the others girl's shoulders, proceeding to protect her from lurking danger. Asami laughed, and the sound was music to Korra's ears.

 "Nowhere ding-ding!" She giggled when Korra rubbed her neck embarrassingly. "I just wanted to get your attention. I asked if you could meet me at the docks tomorrow at noon?" She said, smiling.

 Korra tried her best to shake off the heat she was feeling. "Uh huh! Sounds like a plan."

 "M'kay. It was nice meeting you Korra!" Asami waved, running to the black car that had pulled up next to the sidewalk behind them. Korra lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, returning the wave.

 "ding-ding," Korra repeated the pet name. "Huh."

 

* * *

 

Korra opened and closed the front door of her new home, once again taking in her surroundings to further familiarize it with herself.

 "Hey, Korra! You came just in time for dinner." Pema called setting down a plate that was presumably hers.

 "Sorry, I ended up staying out longer than I'd planned." She took a fork and sat down.

 "No worries hun. We don't mind." Pema said, appearing out again from the kitchen. Tenzin, the middle child Ikki, and the youngest... Meelo.

 "HI KORRA!" Ikki yelled enthusiastically.

 "Ikki. Lower your voice. We are at the dinner table." Tenzin's deep stern voice cut in. "So, Korra. Did anything interesting while you were out?" He took a sip from his drink.

 "Well..." Swallow, "Yeah. Actually." Korra put her fork down. "I met someone."

 "Oh?"

 "Asami? I didn't get her last name. Her dad owns a small boat shop?"

 "Yes, Asami Sato! She's a good girl. You two would make great friends." Tenzin said with a smile, Then nodded. "You have my permission to meet with her anytime you'd like."

 "That's really cool," Korra grinned. "Thank you, Tenzin." Korra looked around the table. "Where's Jinora?"

 "She'll be sleeping over at her friend's house for the next two days." He said. "Did you want to say something?"

 "Yes. Just a minor question. It's not really important... say, do you know where the docks are?"

 Pema sat down at the table with a huff. "It's  just a few blocks from the plaza. Just ask one of the fishermen walking around. They'll tell you." She said.

 Korra nodded in response.

 After dinner, Korra came to think that her foster family was quite nice. She could get used to her new life here. Her new life, with Asami.

  _Asami_.

 She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Korra checked her watch. Twenty minutes till noon. They were still in the car after a quick shopping spree at the plaza, all they had to do was make a turn up this dirt road and she’d have 10 minutes to get ready and make her way down to meet up with Asami.

 "Mommy! What's that house on the cliff?” Ikki had pointed at a lighthouse on the other edge if the beach.

 “That's the old lighthouse sweetie, remember they built a new one?” Pema corrected.

 “Yeah, _Ikki._ Jinora’s boyfriend said that there are ghosts there.” Meelo laughed.

 “That's not true Meelo. They abandoned it because the light simply stopped working.” Tenzin said.

 “Couldn't have changed it?” Korra intercepted.

 “No, it was just outdated. They don't make the type of light that it needs.”

 Finally, they had arrived at the house. Korra hopped out, and as predicted, she was ready in 10 minutes.

 “Hey Pema, can I-”

“Sure hun go ahead!” Pema answered.

 “Uh… ok, thanks!”

 “Wow, look at her go! She doesn't even look sick!” Pema mused.

 

* * *

 

As instructed, Korra had asked one of the fishermen directions to the docks. As soon as she arrived, she spotted Asami. It was little chilly out, so Korra was wearing a blue hoodie, and an old pair of jeans. As she got closer to the other girl, she noticed that Asami was wearing a grey hoodie, black yoga pants, and some sneakers. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

 “Over here!”

 When Korra stepped in front of Asami, the girl had pulled her into an unexpected hug. Korra’s hands were clammy, even with the chilly air.

 “So, what’re we gonna do?” she asked.

 “Well, remember I said my dad and I own a small boat shop?” when Korra nodded, Asami continued, “well, I have my own that we built together. Come on! I’ll show you.” Asami said excitingly.

 Asami took Korra’s hand in her own, and Korra was being led a few paces down the docks to a sleek Dyer 29 cabin cruiser.

 “Woah. _Asami this is cool!_ ” Korra’s eyes went wide with joy. The small boat that had a soft white frame, and a black base labeled _‘The Black Swan’_ in loopy letters.

 Adorned with sweeping sheer lines, it had raised trunk cabin and silver framed windshields. Along the cabin top are stainless steel handrails and the side rails are high offering safety to the bow and around the boat exterior.

 “Are you coming on or what?” Asami asked.

 “Wait, we’re getting on it?” Korra pointed.

 “I mean, yeah! I bought some food. Maybe we can do some fishing… _I don't know!_ ” Asami waved her arms in the air to emphasize the ‘endless’ possibilities.

 Korra stepped on with some help from her friend. Asami led her down three small steps into the bottom of the deck. Across from the galley is the head with shower, electric toilet and large vanity. Teak and holly flooring with beautiful woodwork gave warmth and appeal to the small cabin.  It offers space for meal preparation and storage. A dual voltage refrigerator is installed under the counter, as well as a stainless steel sink with hot & cold pressure water. Korra was surprised to see that there was a small bed and behind a walled off corner sat a porcelain toilet.

 “Your dad lets you drive this thing?” Korra said when they walked back up to the control panel. She saw Asami reach below said panel and open two small doors to retrieve a small tin box labeled;

  ** _Sato’s Boats, Bait, and Tackle_**

 “Yes? Why wouldn't he?” She raised a brow questioningly.

 “Well, at the orphanage I was at… they didn't let us even ride bikes. They said we would get hurt.” Korra explained. She followed Asami towards the back and watched the girl open the box, and put a fleshy looking mystery thing on a hook at the end of a kid-sized fishing rod. She handed it over.

 “You don't know how to ride a bike?”

 Korra shook her head. “I think it's funny how you're only _thirteen_ and can drive a boat. Imagine what that’ll look like on your resume.” Korra looked out to the water. “I'm twelve and all I do is complain and take a puff out of my inhaler.”

 Asami grinned. “I don't think you complain.”

 “Asami. I'm complaining _about_ complaining!”

 Asami shook her head and laughed at her friend’s antics. “Well, pay attention. ‘Cause I'm about to teach you how to fish.” Korra watched in awe how Asami cocked the stick back and flung it forward to release the thin fishing line far ahead of them.

 Asami looked over at her friend.

 “Then you can add _that_ to your resume.”

 


	2. Its All Fun & Games Until Someone Gets Hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> I didn't go over the chapter after I wrote it, so please excuse any spelling errors or typos.
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> :)))

* * *

 Korra had met the girl she considered her best friend back in mid-September. It was amazing to how they had grown so close and how Asami had crept into a special part of her heart in that short amount of time.

 When Asami wasn't at school or working with her dad, they spent almost every minute of the day together on the Black Swan or walking around the town, and eating over at Korra’s list of new favorite restaurants. Tenzin had thankfully suggested that Korra would be homeschooled until the start of the new school year when Korra had brought up the subject.

 Now it was December and the days were going to zero in on her birthday anytime now, and so was Christmas. So Korra had to pay special attention to Asami’s needs and wants to find out what could be the special gift for her best gal-pal.

 “Jesus _Christ_ Korra, aren't you cold?” Asami asked her incredulously.

 The girls were walking down the sidewalk beside the plaza. They were on the way to Asami’s shop, with only half a block left to go. Korra was wearing her favorite blue sweater and Asami was in a duck-down filled black Eddie Bauer jacket, gloves, a grey scarf around her pale and slender neck. Korra thought she looked ridiculous.

 So she laughed.

 “What's funny?”

 “I mean... really? Asami, it's not like it's snowing out here - I don't even see ice on the road!” Korra said between her light laughter.

 “ _I don't even see ice on the road…”_ Asami mocked her, only adding to Korra’s amusement. “Shut up _._ You have more _meat_ than I do!”

 Korra continued laughing at Asami’s choice of words while the other girl yanked open the door of the shop.

 “Korra…” Asami groaned, and soon after mixing in her own laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Wrench.”

 “ _Wrench.”_

 “More oil?”

“ _More oil,”_ Korra repeated like a nurse aiding a skilled surgeon during an operation. Christmas music filtered around them at a low volume from the small radio in the corner, joining the clutter and clanking noise of Asami using her dad’s wrench to work on a speedboat.

 Asami yelped when said wrench fell on her forehead.

 “Asami. I'm bored.”

 Korra watched as the other girl pulled out from under the open circuit panel, a frown on her face.

 “Did you not just hear me almost die?”

 “What.”

 “You didn't hear the wrench fall on my head?” Asami asked.

 “It did?” When Asami raised a brow, Korra followed up with; “OH. _Ohhh._ Are you ok?”

 Asami rolled her eyes so hard, Korra was sure she had just watched a demonic possession.

 “Yes, I'm ok. I was done anyways.” Asami smiled as she got up to put the tools away. Korra’s eyes never left her friend’s movements. “Maybe that's the universe's way of reminding me I have a life other than school and machinery.” She grinned when Korra snorted. “Come on, help me arrange the tackle boxes.”

 The two walked out of the repair garage and back into the shop. They entered a separate room where all the fishing supplies were on display. Korra walked to the other side of the shelf where Asami had taken to arrange.

 After a few minutes of straightening and arranging, Korra had once again become a prisoner to boredom.

 But she had an idea.

 Grabbing a plastic tube of dried mealworms, Korra threw the hand-sized object up and over the tall shelf with one target in mind.

 “Ouch, _KORRA._ ” Korra bolted down the aisle, with a large grin on her face as soon as Asami had turned the corner charging towards her.

And that's what they did for 3 minutes straight, Korra dodging and dashing around the shop while Asami was close in tow.

 And then, _CRASH!_

 Korra had run into a corner, Asami blocking off a way out. Still laughing and out of breath, Korra backed up too far and knocked down a shelf covered in glass ashtrays.

 “ _Asami?!_ ”

 Korra sat up from her fallen spot, a hand on her back. She looked up at Asami and saw how her face blanched. Korra slowly followed her gaze. In the doorway stood a tall grey-haired woman which Korra presumed to be Asami’s stepmother. She was tall and lean. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a long black skirt and a wine-colored sweater with long sleeves. The woman had cold and angry brown eyes, that made Korra’s nerves spike with the way she was staring at Asami.  

 “Deanette...” Asami said softly. “We were playing and-”

 “This shop is _not_ a place to be showing immaturity and recklessness.” The woman said flatly and sternly. Slowly making her way over with her eyes fixed on Asami’s. “Why were you running? Look at the mess you’ve made-”

 Korra jumped up at once and stood next to her friend for support. “It wasn't her fault. _I_ started this and _I_ was the one who knocked the shelf down.” Korra stared back just as hard. But the woman hadn't even taken her eyes off of the other girl.

 “Who is this Asami?”

 Asami cleared her throat. “This is Korra, my best friend.”

 “Tell _Korra_ that she is to not step foot in this building again.” Now, the woman was looking straight at Korra.

 “Deanette, it was an accident!” Asami defended.

 “ _NO._ I want this mess cleaned immediately. And when you're finished, you go back home to your room. You’ll await your punishment in there.”

 Korra watched Asami hang her head and move to do as ordered.

 “And your answer is?” The woman asked.

 “Yes, ma’am.”

 Hearing the quiver of Asami’s voice, Korra looked over and saw silent tears roll down Asami’s cheeks. And that's when she snapped. “Woah, _wait.”_ Korra raised a hand. “I said it was  _my fault._ I will take full responsibility for my actions but you will not take this out on her.” Korra said defiantly.

 After a staredown between the two which felt like it had gone on forever _,_ the woman spoke up.

 “My orders stay in place. Asami you’ve got 15 minutes for this floor to be spotless. There better not be a single shard on the ground by the time I get back.” The woman made her way back towards the doorway. “And see to it that this girl has been removed as well, you are not to be near her.” half a second later, she had left.

 Korra shook her head in disbelief. How could a woman treat such a nice person she knew Asami was like the bottom of her shoe? That was the first time Korra had met the older woman. She did not like her. Apparently, Asami had noticed the lack of her stepmother’s presence, because she had started sniffling, and letting out choked sobs.

 As soon as the sound registered in Korra’s ears, she knelt down beside Asami and hurriedly wrapped her in a tight hug. In that hug, she wanted to pour all the love she had gathered for Asami over the course of the months, and silently prove to Asami that she had a shoulder to cry on.

 They knelt there for who knows how long, Asami’s sniffles had lessened. Then, she felt Asami push her away.

 Confused, Korra released her hold.

 “You have to get out of here.” Asami had a pained look in her eyes. Forcing Korra to look away. “If she comes back, she’ll be mad.” Asami looked down and around the floor at the shards. “I have to get all this up-”

 Korra grabbed Asami’s shoulders and brought her hand up to the paler girl’s chin, applying soft pressure forcing her to look. She chanced a look into Asami’s eyes. The sadness had not yet dissipated. “Let's go to your house, we’ll pack up some of your things. You’re coming home with me.” Korra said determinedly. “I'm not letting that woman touch you.”

  _Oh, Asami... why don't you tell your father?_ Korra thought. _Why didn't you tell me?_

 “I can't go home with you Korra. I don't want to get you guys in trouble.” Asami whispered.

 Korra pulled Asami in for another hug. “You can leave a note for your dad, Then I’ll walk you to the docks.” She pulled back to see Asami’s face. “You’ll stay there.”

 That had gotten Asami to smile. A small one at the least. “You walk me to the docks _every night.”_

 “Then tonight won't be any different”

 

* * *

 

Within the next hour after going back to Asami’s place to pack a bag. they had arrived at the thick rope anchoring the Black Swan to the dock. Korra had managed to cheer Asami up by telling her embarrassing stories from her years spent at the orphanage back in New York. They were chatting and laughing like they had no worries. They hugged again millionth time before Korra started to leave.

 “Korra?”

 Korra swiftly turned on her heels in response to the sound of her name. “Hmm?”

 “Thank you. For putting up with me. For being with me. For being my best friend. I'm not one to disobey, but I’m definitely not going to stop seeing you.” Asami lifted her head, and a single tear glistened in the moonlight. “I love you.”

 Korra furrowed her brow, her jaw set confidently. She had nothing but friendly affection and adoration for the taller girl. Without missing a beat she marched over to where her friend stood, to tackle her into a hug. She began raining kisses on Asami’s face causing her to giggle. “I love you too.”

 “Ok, now _go away._ If you get in trouble I won’t get to see you tomorrow.” Asami laughed.

 Korra recalled what Tenzin had told her a few months back. “Nope,” she stood, grabbing Asami’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “That little TV in there better work. I'm sleeping over.”

 


	3. Oyster Crates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad a summaries.  
> Just read the story.  
> please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tally ho!
> 
> ????
> 
> this is the chapter where we start moving into the plot!  
> enjoy!

* * *

 

Korra rolled over onto her side; her arm searching for her friend. Which she only found emptiness. She groaned, swinging her legs over the side of the cot.

 “Asami?” she croaked, half tripping over her hoodie that was on the floor. Chip bags and empty juice boxes adorned the wooden flooring of the bottom deck of Asami’s boat. After bending down to fix her pants that were sticking to her uncomfortably (she’ll have to fully plan the next sleepover and bring comfy clothes) she didn't waste a chance to bring up some of the trash with her.

 After spending the night out with Asami, the rest of last night was a blur. All she remembered was that she and Asami stayed up way too late out on the town, too late for Korra to walk home alone. They came to the boat and stayed up way too many hours later and watched way too many horror films. But, she did not regret any of it.

 She made her way to the small sink, rinsing her mouth and splashing water on her face. She basked in how fresh the cool water made her feel fresh and fully awake. It helped with the fact that she wasn't a morning person. Walking up the short flight of stairs and pushing open the small square door she had finally reached the top deck. She stretched, yawning. Looking out to the water and seeing how the sun’s rays gleamed off of it.

 “Morning sleepy head,” She heard Asami from behind. Thankful to hear that she and her friend were in close proximity. Since she hadn't answered when Korra called to her, she had thought Asami had gone out to get breakfast. “Sleep well I hope?”

 Korra smiled at Asami under the control panel. Her friend, ever the tinkerer. “I could make due without the nightmares.” She walked over, lightly nudging Asami’s side with her foot. The latter playfully swatting it. “You?”

 “I could make due without the snores.” Asami mocked, repeating some of Korra’s words. “I bought us some food. It should be on the chair next to you...” Korra watched Asami blindly switch tools. “That is if the seagulls haven't picked it up.”

 Korra looked to her left, eyeing the paper bag and picking it up to retrieve the contents. “Still here.” bacon and egg biscuit. Extra cheese. Asami knew her well. “Thanks.”

 “Mhmm.”

 Korra walked out from under the small shelter. Made space by moving aside their rods, and sat down on the wooden floor overlooking the beach. Fishermen sat next to their coolers, chatting merrily every time one of them caught a fish. Elderly couples taking an early stroll out on the sand, as well as some joggers and dog walkers.

 Winter had come to a wrap-up, the weather warming up to prepare for spring. After that night at the shop, Korra helped Asami move into her boat, away from the danger of Deanette. Apparently, she hit Asami all the time for little to no reason at all. But even then, Korra couldn't convince her friend to tell her father. Asami had come up with the excuse that being near the water relaxed her, and it would help her fix boat problems around the docks before the fishermen brought it over to her dad’s shop. Asami spent the holidays over at Korra’s house because her father and stepmother had gone to visit family over in Michigan.

 Lord knew she hated the woman.

 A seagull swooped down and perched on the silver pole next to her. Picking off a piece of her biscuit, she threw it out onto the dock below.

 She had long finished her biscuit when Asami finally appeared standing over her. She was holding two plastic buckets with their designated color matching shovels.

 “What’re those for?” she asked.

 “I was thinking we could go shell collecting.”

 “Shell collecting?” Korra scoffed. “What are we? Eighty?”

 " _They_  don't look eighty.”

 Korra’s eyes followed Asami’s pointing finger over at two smaller kids giggling ecstatically every time they found a worthy shell. “What are we? _Eight?"_

 She laughed when Asami had hit her with one of the shovels on her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, they had gotten distracted a few times from their original goal of shell collecting by splashing around a little in the water, kicking around a stranger’s ball or building small castles. They had even carved a semi-large crater into the sand saying they would dig their way to China. They had sculpture building contests where Asami won every time, only because Korra was “building” different sized sand piles with different twigs every round.

 Their pails were both half full with shells and sand dollars. Asami had found a couple of shark teeth, promising she would take them to her father to make them into necklaces or bracelets, and Korra was lucky to have to stumble upon a few hermit and sand crabs.

 The girls were both covered in wet sand, their earlier playful antics where they shoved each other around like little boys, squealing and laughing the whole time deciding who gets to name said crabs.

 Korra looked at the buckets in her and Asami’s hands. Asami had taken the blue one and given her the red. Asami saying that Korra needed some color change for once.

 “Hey,”

 “Hi there.”

 Korra rolled her eyes, “this whole time, have you ever thought about how red and blue are very different but so alike?” She picked up a broken shell and throwing it aside. “Like, they match, but they don't match. The American flag for example. They look good together, but they also don't look good.” Korra looked over at her friend, who was looking at her, but her hand was still digging into the sand.

 “You do realize you basically said the same thing just with different words?”

 “Like my sculptures?”

 Asami laughed, “Like your _sculptures._ But, I know what you mean.” Asami put her shovel down. “Like us. Were different, yet the same.”

 “Well, that's why we’re best friends right?”

 Korra could've sworn she saw Asami give a small frown and blush before she looked away after she said those two words. Maybe she imagined it. But Korra didn't have much time to mull it over before she was hit on the side of her face by an unknown object.

 She heard Asami gasp and not a second later the black haired girl was taking up all of Korra’s vision. The sun hid behind Asami’s head which gave the effect of a halo illuminating Asami’s features Angelically. Beautifully even.

 “Korra,” she waved a hand over her face, and the other tapped her cheek lightly. “Korra can you hear me?”

 Korra was just about to open her mouth when she was cut off by a loud, girlish scream over to her left.

 “ _OHMYJESUSIMSOSORRY!_ ” a chubby green-eyed boy was pulling down on his hair.

 A girlish scream that came from him.

  _'Okay.’_

 Korra sat up, rubbing the side of her face. Not sure whether the heat she was feeling was from the sun, the impact, or Asami worriedly staring down at her. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Asami asked her. Soft fingertips came up and lightly touched her swollen cheek.

 “Pffft.” Korra crookedly grinned. But inside, she was screaming at the contact. Why? She didn't know. Asami had always checked her scrapes and bruises by doing small touch examinations. Korra did the same back. Why was she being affected like this all of a sudden? “It was nothing. Just like when you tried to teach me to ride that bike you bought me for my birthday and I fell.”

 “You cried, Korra.”

 “Did _not._ Sand got in my eye when my face hit the ground...” Asami’s laughter filled the air after Korra’s voice trailed off.

 “Bolin!”

 A tall, skinny boy jogged up to the embarrassed one in front of them.checking for any damage, and not finding anything serious, he stated, “I told you to be careful.”

 “Sorry, Mako! Butterfingers remember?” _Bolin_ said by wiggling his finger and fluttering his eyebrows.

 While the boys were arguing, Korra leaned over to whisper in Asami’s ear telling her that his eyebrows looked like wooly worms. Asami brought her hand to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh, and whispered to Korra that the taller one’s looked like sharks.

 Asami stood from the sand, bringing Korra up with her. They brushed themselves off and waited for the boys to notice.

 Mako noticed first. “Sorry about that... I'm Mako, and this is my younger brother Bolin.” Bolin waved. “You sure your cheek is okay?” Mako asked Korra briefly before giving Asami a good look up and down.

 Korra nodded. Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Why was he looking at Asami like that? She was wearing shorts that came up to her mid thighs; showing off her mile-long legs, And a crop top. But it wasn't like she was _naked_.

  _'So, back off_.’

 “Apology accepted... on one condition.” Asami broke her train of thoughts. “You two owe us ice cream.”

  _'yUO twO oWe uS ICe crEAM.’_

 “Wait, I asked you a few minutes ago if you wanted ice cream. And you said no!” Korra quipped. Unfolding her arms and shoving Asami’s shoulder.

 “Yeah, but that meant _we_ would have to pay for it...” Asami leaned into her ear and whispered, “ _now we can get it for free._ ” She punctuated the last two words by flicking Korra’s temple. She turned back to the boys. “So?”

 The boys looked at one another. Mako eyeing his younger brother who shrugged.

 “Deal.” They said in unison.

 The four stood there, just staring at one another for a few seconds. And just before it could get even more awkward, Korra spoke.

 “But, another day. Asami and I have something to do...” when Asami looked at her, eyebrows raised, Korra flicked her eyes down to the buckets of shells and other objects. “Right Asami?”

 “Yeah!” Asami grinned, Korra was sure she broke her neck by how quickly she snapped her head back towards the boys. “We’ve gotta get these over to a friend of mine’s house... we’ll see you guys around?”

 “That’d be cool.” Mako bobbed his head and picked up the ball. “Nice meeting you guys.” He nodded, running back to the area where they were originally at. Bolin in tow.

 The girls watched them go, before turning and picking up their pails.

 “Weird huh?” Korra asked after a while. It had been a good five minutes maybe since they had left the beach. By the way the sun was set high in the middle of the sky, she guessed that it had to be at least a little afternoon. Asami had taught her how to navigate and tell time using the sun and the stars.

 ‘ _A good sailor has to know this stuff’_ Asami told her, her eyes twinkling. ‘ _You never know when you could get lost at sea.’_

 Her friend was brilliant. Sometimes she would tell her these random facts that had absolutely nothing to do with what they were doing or talking about. Sometimes, she would ramble on and on about boat building, or how much she loved working on the docks helping out the fishermen and sailors whose boat engines failed. Of course, Korra never understood what she was saying when she talked about those things, but she loved to see how talking about it made Asami’s eyes sparkle and how her face lit up. It made Asami happy.

 And if Asami was happy, she was happy too.

 “What's weird?” Asami asked, turning her head slightly to look at her. Her green eyes glinting against the sun.

 “The boys. I haven't seen them around here before. Must've just moved into town.”

 “I know how you feel.” Asami smiled. In front of them, an elderly couple laughed at whom seemed to be their grandson. In the water, squealing and running for his life every time a wave came up to lap at his little ankles. “That’s exactly what I thought when we first met.”

 They continued walking in silence. Korra loved these moments with Asami. They kind of just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Asami brushed her shoulder against her own. A simple and innocent action really, but it still made Korra’s breath quicken.

 “Whats going on over there?” Asami asked. In the distance, two men had plastic and wooden crates strewn out covering half of the boardwalk where Asami’s boat resided. “They’re blocking the walkway.”

The girls quickened their speed and crouched down next to a moldy wooden stake.

 A skinny man, black hair, with a scar over his eye, picked up one of the crates with effort. “You’d think the boss would at least give us lighter loads since he wants us to do this quickly...” he picked up another and slammed it down next to the others. “There just so _much_ of this stuff.”

 “Just shut up and move the crates ping.”

 Korra leaned to the side, whispering;

 “Can you get a read on what is says on the crates?”

 Asami squinted, then her eyes widened. “No way...”

 “What?”

 “Remember that new oyster farm on the other side of the beach?”

 “Yeah. and?”

 “Those crates. They say ‘ _City of Metal Oyster Farms’._ I know that It's family owned and operated... but I've never seen those goons before.”

 “We should steal a crate!” Korra shot up, ready to march forward and take a crate when she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and shove her back down on her bottom. “Ouch?” she glared.

 “You _idiot._ What of they’re gang members from Boston or something? If they see us?” she hit Korra’s shoulder for what felt like the millionth time today. “Then what?”

 When Korra just glared back and didn't answer, Asami spoke again.

 “That's what I thought. Come, I've got a plan.”

 Korra followed Asami onto the pier, walking straight towards the two men.

“Hey, you two!” the skinny one asked. “What d’ya want?”

 “You’re blocking up the walkway. You can't do that.” Asami said.

 “Listen girlie, I’ve got my orders to...”

 Korra took advantage of the distraction of Asami’s conversation with the men and moved aside to open the lid of one of the nearby crates. She had just barely registered the contents inside when a bigger hand closed it down on her. She looked up, slowly, and was face-to-face with the bigger one of the two men.

 “You shouldn't go snooping around in things that ain’t yours.”

 “Mushi, what's up with that one?” his friend asked.

 “Well Ping, these two are just being a couple of nosies.” he turned to stare back at Korra. He grabbed her arm and flung her to stand next to Asami. Her defiant green eyes were narrowed down to slits.

 Korra lowered her voice saying “Asami, those aren't oyster in there... they look more like bags of-”

 “ _OYSTER FEED!”_ Ping announced happily.

 The girls stared at each other for a few seconds.

 “Why don't you two go back home and let us grown-ups do our job.” Ping picked up another crate. “I dunno, ride your bikes?”

 Asami scoffed. “First of all, she _sucks_ at bike riding.” Korra nodded her head vigorously making the girl giggle. The, with all the seriousness back in her tone, she added, “and second, I live _there._ ”

 The two men looked back at Asami’s boat. Then laughed.

 “This piece of junk? Yeah, move your remote control boat. We could use the space.” Ping said.

 And that's when Korra snapped. “It's _not REMOTE CONTROL!”_ she moved forward again, and _again_ a hand grabbed her shirt and shoved her back into place. Korra, angry and confused met Asami’s eyes. “Will you _please_ _stop_ doing that? You're stretching my shirt.”

 “Will you _stop_ getting ahead of yourself?”

 Korra was stared down by all three people on that pier until she calmed down. “Can I have my face back?”

 Asami turned her head back to Ping and Mushi. “Ok. we’ll leave...”

 “ _WHAT?”_ Korra was silenced when Asami brought her hand up to her face. Her eyes telling her to be quiet.

 “Let's go Korra.”

 They both climbed onto the Swan, Asami switching on the engine. Korra waited until they were far enough from the men to walk into the engine cabin where Asami stood, driving.

 “Asami, those crates-”

 “I know,” Asami said, her jaw set. “Which is why we're gonna go pay a friend of mine a visit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Sand is called Sand because it's between the Sea and Land?"


	4. She'll Always Follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much gets done, ill tell you that.  
> Im not very good at this.
> 
>  
> 
> the writing thing.
> 
> so bare with me?

* * *

 

“Opal!”

“Asami! Hi!” A girl, with a bob cut, green eyes like Asami walked up and greeted them. “Haven't seen you in a minute.” She joked. “What’ve you been up to?”

Asami giggled, pulling her friend into an embrace. “Geez Ope, you haven't changed a bit.” they separated. “Answering your question, not much until earlier today. Look, I want you to meet my best friend, Korra.”

“Hiya.” Korra waved awkwardly.

“Hey! Asami hasn't been driving you crazy much has she?”

“Actually, it just might be the other way around.” Korra laughed. Taking in her surroundings, Korra saw what she presumed to be the oyster farm Asami had been talking about. “You...own this place?”

“My parents do. I just work here. Its family owned and operated!” Opal stated proudly, grinning so hard that Korra almost expected it to break her face in half.

“Which is why we’re here.” Asami cut in. “Opal, has your mother hired anyone new lately?”

“Did you not hear what I just said? _Family. Operated._ ” Opal looked at the shoreline. “Nobody new has been hired. Or at least, that I know of.”

The three laughed. Whilst Opal and Asami caught up on each other’s lives, Korra decided to take a look around. This side of the beach wasn't as pretty as the other. Only because there were patches of water every other where, and row and rows of oyster cages could be seen. In the distance, two boys- no wait - _twins_ dressed in oversized t-shirts, khaki shorts, and black plastic rain boots were arguing over who-knows-what.

It wasn't until Opal spoke, that Korra realized that they were walking towards the twins.

“Wing, Wei. You remember Asami right?” Opal asked.

The two stopped their bickering and looked over.

"Oh yeah! From the tackle shop right?”

Asami nodded. Pleased with the recognition.

“Her dad fixed our speedboat, right Wing?”

“No, that was me.” Asami corrected.

“Anyways, Korra. These two goofs are my brothers.” Opal said.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Wei said, speaking for the two.

Wing just smiled. “So, we’re just shucking these oysters,” he demonstrated by sticking the knife through the hinge, made a swift turning motion with his wrist and popped the shell open. “Then boom, OYSTER!” he tipped his head back, eating the seafood.

“Dude, you're s'posed to put them in the bag, not eat them!” Wei said.

“Well, it doesn't hurt to take a little snack break now and then...”

“You've been taking _snack breaks_ all day today.”

And there they were, bickering once again.

“ _Moving on...”_ Opal said.

The girls resumed their chatting, making their way to a small shack out in the grass field near the water. They gladly accepted a lemonade that opal had offered them. They sat on the porch, drinking and listening to the waves lap the shore.

“Ok. ‘Lemme get this straight. You and Korra saw these random guys -not family- who were unloading crates of _our_ oysters? But they _weren't_ oysters...?” Opal thought out loud. Asami nodded, still sipping on her straw before she put her drink down. “What is it then?” Scrunching her nose in question, Opal abruptly turned to the other two, the ice in her cup picking up the movement and clinking on its glass sides.

“Drugs,” Korra answered flatly.

“Korra, we don't know that for sure.” Asami laughed. She faced opal. “We don't know. What we do know, is that they are selling it to someone in this town... and _I_ 'wanna know who.”

“Why not just tell the sheriff?” Opal suggested.

Korra scoffed. “Like they’ll believe a bunch of _kids_.”

The next few seconds were sat out in silence. All three brainstorming ideas in their sun-kissed heads. Korra picked up her glass, shaking the half-melted ice cubes around. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk it so fast.

‘ _Best lemonade i've ever tasted...’_

“Need s’more?” Opal offered.

After Korra nodded her head, Opal sat up and collected everyone’s cups. She walked back into the shack, leaving Korra and Asami alone.

“ _Asamiii!”_ Korra groaned. Without having to look, she already knew Asami was rolling her eyes. “I'm hungry.”

“Oh yeah? Go shuck some oysters.”

Korra whipped her head around so fast, only to be met with the mischief gaze of her friend. And so Korra stared back. She stared back at those big, defiant, unrelenting green eyes.

For once she didn't have a smart comeback.

She was rendered speechless.

* * *

“Y’know, maybe Opal’s right. We should tell the fuzz.”

“The huh... nevermind. I guess? I mean, you’re right too. They won't believe us.” Asami threw a twig at Korra’s side. “Or maybe... maybe we just made the whole thing up. Maybe Opal’s mom did hire new people, and she didn't know?”

Korra shrugged. “Tell you what? Let's report it, and see what happens from there right? I mean, _if you see something; say something._ ” She heard Asami laugh through her nose. She had referred to the many posters hanging around airports encouraging people to report suspicious activity.

They walked the busy streets of the town, passing restaurants and shops buzzing with people. They made their way to the police station. The door was a little heavy, but thanks to the workouts Korra had been doing, she managed to open it with ease.

A tired man sat behind the front desk. His eyes skimming through sentences on his documents before his eyes flitted up to meet Korra and Asami’s.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh, hi sir, we’re here to report uh, someone...?” Korra managed to get out.

The man gazed back at her, his face expressionless. He blinked once before reaching down to open a drawer; then slapped a police report on the counter.

“Fill this out over there in the lobby... NEXT.”

Korra and Asami shared a look, took the paper, and made their way into the lobby.

“Ok so, driver name... driver address - _describe vehicle damage?_ This is an accident report!” Asami read aloud. “Korra. We need to speak to the chief of police.”

“Well, I doubt _moron_ over there won’t get him,” Korra said. Just then, a tall grey-haired woman emerged from a back room. A lanky man was following close behind.

“B-but chief! He stole my new charcoal grill! And my wife!”

“That sounds something you need to work out yourself.” She looked at the man, her stone features didn't even twitch.

“ _He’s_ a _she_...” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear.

Before Korra could register what was happening, Asami had grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet towards the woman.

“Ma’am? Could we have a word with you?” Asami asked her. The chief looked down at the girls. “I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you.” Asami held her hand out for the chief to take it... she never did.

“Chief Beifong... who’s your friend?”

Korra was looking at the chief’s twin scars on her cheek. I wasn't until she felt a small twinge of pain when Asami’s elbow impacted her side, that caused her to register the question. “Korra.”

“We’re here to report suspicious activity down by the shore... we saw two men unloading boxes of oysters that belong to the Beifongs.” She wondered if the chief was related. “But when Korra opened the lid -it was... whatever. We’re not sure what it was. But it wasn't oysters.” Asami explained.

Oh, if Korra heard the word ‘oyster’ again today, she was gonna-

“Look, kid, I do wanna hear the rest of your story but i've got more important things to attend to.” The chief snapped her fingers. “You there, give these girls one of those stickers you always give out.” She turned back to look at them. “Come in later this week, and we’ll talk about it.” With that, she walked away.

“Wow.”

“Psssh. Right?”

Someone handed them their stickers. Korra gladly took hers and slapped it on right away, a wide grin splitting her face. She watched Asami’s grin match hers before she rolled her eyes fondly.

Not the best place to stare at each other, but they stood. Wide grins and looking into the other’s eyes. It was funny to Korra how much they did that lately. She wasn't complaining. She liked seeing Asami happy, her grins reaching her eyes that held a great amount of glee and something she could not place.

Asami made her happy. She made her feel warm. She made her feel like she could do anything and be with her every step of the way. She amount of love Korra had for Asami... felt more like that of a friendship.

Then what was it?

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, or when Asami started to walk away, but she followed.

She’ll always follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winging the frick outta this
> 
> also,
> 
> *claps each syllable*  
> KORRA! YOU LIKE HER HONEY!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy.
> 
> "Please like and subscribe!"
> 
> You know what I mean ;)


End file.
